LABEV 'What-ifs'
by 2KillAMb1Rd
Summary: Just a few 'could haves' for my FanFic 'Life at birds eye view'. Updates will be as frequent as I can manage! haha. Enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**__****Hi guys, thought I'd give a few could haves/what ifs a try :) I know I haven't finished Life at Birds Eye View, but I thought maybe this would help with the thought process! haha, enjoy!**

**_What if Beth hadn't nearly died after Gallaxhar's second attack? And her and Doc hadn't admitted their feelings for each other at that point? What would their eventual confession have been like?_**

(Dr. C's POV)

I bit the end of the thread and ate it. I was rewarded with a heart melting giggle from Beth. Even just a whisper from her could cause my brain to go into overload, my pulse to raise and my palms to sweat. My antennae went into crazy mode everytime I saw her. Just being near her made me want to dance with joy. But I knew I couldn't. For who could love a bug like me? Certainly not Beth. She was perfect - she was smart, kind, caring, always thinking of others. She had a wonderful personality and an excellent humor. Also she was beautiful. So so beautiful. Her skin glowed like the sun, her eyes shone like the moon, her smile could cheer up the saddest of men. To sum her up with one word; perfect.

It was a week since we had defeated Gallaxhar, and everything had gone pretty much back to normal. Though I still had the nightmares; Beth had almost died that day. I don't know what I'd have done if she had. Luckily her burn was just minor and only dazed her for a moment before she totally kicked Gallaxhar's butt and saved us all.

I was just finishing her stitches. I was honoured that she asked me before anyone else. It's comforting to know that Beth trusts me.

I leaned over her to wipe the now healing wound clean of any dried blood. As I leaned over my hand brushed her arm and she shivered. Beth seemed to be doing this a lot around me lately. I was worried that I was doing something wrong.

"Is something wrong my dear?"

I was answered with an adorable blush and shake of the head. Beth then gave me one of her sweetest smiles. Oh how that smile made my heart ache. I was madly in love, like a foolish, lovestruck teenager.

"Well," I patted her arm, chuckling when she went a deeper shade of red "all done!"

"Thanks doc."

I nodded courtesly "Anything for you, my dear!" drat, why did I say THAT?

She nervously looked down at her shoes. "Thanks for everything..." she mumbled. She glanced up at me, her eyes wet and sad. Before I could utter a word on her sadness she was up and gone, running for her cell.

I blinked in confusion and searched around the common room. I was all alone. Where was everyone?  
I made my way over to Susan's cell. I tapped lightly at her door.

"Susan?" I called, tapping again "Susan, my dear? Are you there?"

Finally I heard loud foot steps and a creak as the large door opened. Susan rubbed her eyes.

"Oh, hey doc!" she smiled, bending down and holding out a hand. I thanked her and climbed onto the hand, holding onto her thumb so as not to fall over.

"Whats up?"

I frowned "Well, have you noticed anything odd about Beth of late?"

Susan bit her lip.  
"No, why?"

"Well, she seems to shiver or flinch away whenever I go near her, and she's always so nervous!"

Link popped his head out of his cell.  
"Doc, man, I've already told you whats going on!"

I shook my head stubbornly "No Link! I refuse to believe that such a wonderful, beautiful, brilliant, funny, kind, caring, perfect-"

"Alright doc, get to the point would ya?"

"-young woman would fall for a cockroach headed scientist like me!"

Link placed his hand on his chin and put on a sophisticated look "You speak as though there is an entire species of these... these... human plus cockroach DNA subjects!" he mimicked my accent. I shot him a hostile glare.

BOB suddenly appeared on Susan's palm, making me jump and nearly fall off.

"Oh hey doc!"

"Hello BOB."

"I've just been talking to Beth."

My head jerked up "Really? Whats wrong?"

His lip started to quiver "It's such a sad and depressing story doc! It's a tragic love story! Beth says shes falling in love with this amazing guy, but she doesn't know how to tell him!" he burst into tears and cried onto my shoulder.

_Ew... is he actually touching me?!_ I shoved him off.

"I'm going to see her!" I finally announced.

"Good luck, doc!"

"Oh shut up Link!"

I tapped my knuckles gently against the door.

Nothing but silence. I tried again."Come in." I heard a vouce snuffle.

I slowly opened the door and peeped in. She was no where to be seen. Then I glanced a wing over by the bed. My eyes widened in total shock.

Beth was sat on her bed with her back against the wall. Her face was mioste with salty tears and her eyes were red. But what stunned me the most was what she was wearing; the only item of clothing covering her undergarments was an old labcoat of mine.

Beth pulled the material closer to her body uncomfortably.

"Hey doc." she mumbled.

I tried to keep my eyes on her heart breakingly sad face as I slowly made my way towards her.  
"What? How? Why? When? Where?... Me?" I stammered when I sat on the bed beside her.

"Yes doc." she whispered "It appears I have fallen quite far in love with you."

I chuckled nervously.

"And.." she began "And I understand if you don't love me. I'm just your average 26 year old." I shook my head at this._ NO YOUR NOT JUST AN AVERAGE 26 YEAR OLD!_ "And you. Well, your kind. Brilliantly clever. Funny. Good looking." I raised my eyebrow_ GOOD LOOKING?! Really?_ "Your my best friend. And, I don't know what I'd do without you."

She got up to leave "I'm sorry for wasting your time."

I shook my head. I grabbed Beths hand and pulled down to sit again. I cupped her chin in my hand and looked into her beautiful deep eyes.

"My dear, your anything but average! Your a wonderful woman, and I wish you would just believe me when I say that. Your my best friend, and I wish you were more. I love you unconditionally, and sometimes I can't bare it! Beth, I love you. I always have and I always will!"

She looked completely speechless at my words. I pulled her closer and went to kiss her cheek.

But as I leaned in she moved her head and my lips pressed to her soft mouth.

My eyes widened; I hadn't done this in over 50 years! I looked at Beth. Her eyes were closed and her cheeks were a light pink.

I closed my eyes and really did try my best. I put all I could into that kiss, and I have to say it was the happiest moment I had since I was brought here 50 years ago.

I sat on Beths bed with her curled up on my lap. I held her close and didn't dare let go.

She started to hum a song. Then she started to sing softly.

_"With nothin but your lab coat on!"_

This made us both laugh, and we stayed like that the rest of the day: holding to each other as though we were life lines.

_**The end...**_

_****_**Woo! I'll update again soon! :) R&R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello!**

**_What if Beth was German, not __British?_**_  
_**_Part__ 1_**

Beth was a German immigrant from Berlin. She had originally moved to America at the age of 19 as a German exchange student to study Performance at a well equipped university.  
That plan changed, however, and she had stayed on to become a teacher for GCSE dance students.  
That was until the little accident of which involved her first day at work, a late bus, a space craft, and a nasty lazer..

...

Beth searched around the large room, trying to follow the quiet voices which filled her ears. The new found wings on her back drooped sadly, clearly not impressed at being totally ignored by their owner.

"Hallo?" Beth called, her voice shaking. Her German was strong, and she had picked up on English well over the years. But try as she might, the English just wouldn't come out.

A strong British accent filled the room. "Who wants to 'reveal' themselves first?" He was answered by an awkward silence.

A female finally replied "Um, could you do it?"

"B-but! I always get beaten up! I still have bruises from when we first met, Susan!"

"Please?" Susan begged.

"Ugh, fine."

Suddenly Beth heard an insect scuttle behind her.

She shrieked and grabbed a nearby newspaper, turning to swat the bug. But our new monster soon found that it would have been quite difficult, seen as this bug was actually a human with a cockroach head, who just so happened to be almost a foot taller than her. There was going to be no swatting going on in this case.

Beth screamed and attacked the man with her newspaper.

"Ouch! Please, madam! Calm down! I - PLEASE STOP NOW!" he cried. The half cockroach, half man turned and grabbed the confused German by the waist and hitched her over his shoulder. She kicked and screamed.

"Runter von mir! Bitte tu mir nicht weh!" _Get off me! Please don't hurt me!_ she shrieked, holding onto his broad shoulders.

"Uh doc?" a voice called. It sounded almost like a jock.

"What?" the cockroach man cried, his voice muffled from the fact that Beth was attempting not to fall off - by holding onto his face.

"First impressions always count right?"

Dr. C's eyes widened, and he slowly placed the poor girl back down to the floor. He coffed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. He held out his hand for a hand shake.

"I'm truly sorry about that, I don't know what came over me... no hard feelings? Allow me to introduce my self properly, my name is Dr. Cockroach PhD, but you may call me doc!"  
Beth cautiously shook the hand, then quickly scooted quickly over to the sofa, but not before quietly muttering her name - just to be polite.

Susan, Link and BOB emerged from the doorway.

"Hi!" they all called, then introduced themselves. Beth gave a shocked wave, watching them each in turn like they would suddenly jump at her without all walked so that they were a couple of meters away from her and formed a small circle.

"So guys" Link whispered "Wadya think of the new kid?"

Susan was next "I like her! She seems nice, and she's cute. Shame about your little incident doc!"  
She nudged him gently, but his eyes never left the new comer. His large gaze followed her as she stared at the large furniture, and admired the ginormous chandalier.

"Doc?" he was snapped back to reality when he found that BOB was poking him.

"Stop that BOB!" he said, frustration and disgust showing in his face as he wiped the blue goo of his lab coat. The good doctor then reached into his inner pocket and pulled out his note pad and pen. He began rlto take notes, and clearly didn't realise that he was thinking out loud, meaning that everyone could hear him. Including Beth.

"Nationality, Germany. Appearance, short, brunette, pale, cute. General notes, appears shy, easily frightened," he looked up at her for a moment, looking her up and down with his huge eyes, then back down at his note pad "Attractive!"

Beth blushed and giggled while the others just stared at their friend.

"Dude" Link started "You do realise you just thought out loud?"

BOB spoke up, glaring at Link "Atleast he can think!"

Dr. Cockroach just shrugged and placed his note pad back in his pocket."Oh well, she doesn't understand what I'm saying anyway!"

Beth folded her arms infront of her chest, her facial expression full of mischeif. Her English all came flooding back.  
"Yu kno I spik Inglesh, vight?"

Hearing her speak English caused everyone else to spin around, their faces full of shock, and slight fear.

Susan knelled down infront of the German immigrant.  
"So, do you know a lot of English?"

"Mmmm, ja, but sumtimes I vind it isier to spik sum vords in German, yanno? Also I st-I stro-I can't zay sum vords! For instanz, I can't zay str-str-strugl? Did I zay it vight?"

Dr. Cockroach finally recovered from his panick attack "Close enough!" he said, smiling warmly at her. She returned the smile, then discovered that she was extremely tired.

"Vere is my room, if yu pleaz?" she asked politely.

_**TO BE CONTINUED!**_

**YAY! Second little drabble started, the next part of it will be a long in a few days! A big thank you and round of applause to Celestial Rainstorm for this brilliant idea! Congrats! **

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**German continued!**

**I know I've started my FanFic again and added more OC's, but I had already written a few 'what ifs' and couldn't be bothered changing them, so you'll all just have to live with it! XD**

"So... whats it like over in Germany?" Link asked, filling the silence that had fallen over the table.

The group of monsters had settled down for breakfast, their newest member looking away in disgust as the boys ate.

"Vell, I havn't bin there for a vile, but frum vat I remember, nice, ya." Beth replied, shivering as the fish ape slurped another raw fish.

Susan leaned down, feeling left out, as per usual.

"So how long have you lived in America?" the giantess asked, giving the immigrant her trade mark smile.

"About six years... ya, dat sounds about vite! I moved ven I started u..unve... college at zee age ov nineteen, and havn't gone back since!"

Dr. Cockroach's head shot up, facing away from his garbage "You only started university at nineteen?" he asked, slightly shocked.

Beth nodded, swirling her spoon around the bowl of 'food'. How was she getting along with these... 'people' so easily? She was usually terrible at making friends quickly.

"By Hawkings chair! You poor thing? May I ask... why?"

"I had tu save up vor college, zo I got a job." she blushed "My porents dont like zpending money on me."

Bob gasped "That's awful So your saying, that when you reached the mountain of wonders, skipped past the Eiffel Tower, jumped over Beetle Juice river, and destroyed planet Zoybegadrononeoner, you finally managed to find the toilet?! How on earth did you do that?"

Beth gave the others a 'what-planet-is-this-guy-on' look, then turned to look at Insecto sleeping in the corner.

"Halo big guy!" she called, smiling and waving at the butterfly.

Link glanced at her, a feeling of slight fury rising up in him, but he pushed it back down.

_I do the talking to Insecto, no one else!_

His expression then changed to jealousy when the bug trilled back, ruffling his fur. He'd said 'I love you.'

"He told you to leave him alone."

"Link!" Susan scolded, sticking up for her new friend.

* * *

2 months later...

_"Well then my dear, would you care to explain to me why your heart is currently beating a hundred times faster than usual?" he asked, grinning how only a mad genious can grin, his voice maddening and insane._

He had asked her for a dance, just one.

He knew she was qualified as a dance teacher, so he'd thought, why not?

When he had approached her, however, her reply was quicker than he had imagined. Instead of giving him and awkward smile when he bowed and held out his hand, she gave him a sly one, confidently taking his large, soft hand.

As he gently placed his right hand at the very base of her back, the hairs all over her body stood on end.

Dr. Cockroach noticed this, as any other exo skeleton-ed insect would, and fought the temptation to tease her for it.

She told him that she couldn't slow dance, her thick German accent causing his antennae to twitch like crazy. Oh how he loved her sweet voice. But he simply shook his head and replied: "I'll lead!".

Before long their dancing was noticed, and Link, being the bully he truly is, followed them round the large, white cave like room, laughing and jeering, taunting them uncontrollably. Finally the pair had had enough, and watched with humor when Susan picked the fish ape from the ground, carrying him, fuming, away.

Seeking a little more privacy, our uncertain, unadmitting, lovers moved to a spare cell to, hopefully, continue their romantic dancing in peace.

As he lead her round the room, twirling her, lifting her, swooning her, the doctor noticed that she was beginning to take over the lead role.

_Oh no you don't!_

Ceasing his chance, the mad scientist suddenly dipped the immigrant gracefully, leaning over her fragile body until he was afraid that she might snap.

In that slow moment their gaze met, and they stared into each others eyes, Beth's like deep blue pools in a glistening sun, Dr. C's like a crisp golden corn field.

The doctor felt everything she felt, and more.

He felt her palms grow sweaty and clammy, her body heat raise, and he even heard the quicken of a faint heart beat.

As he dipped her lower still, their lips momentarily brushed together, and the doctor chuckled silently when Beth's face turned dark crimson.

"Well then my dear, would you care to explain to me why your heart is currently beating a hundred times faster than usual?" he asked, grinning how only a mad genious can grin, his voice maddening and insane.

Beth giggled softly, untangling her self from his grasp and rising up to her full height - which didn't compare to the doctors.

She closed her eyes, leaning up to him, her lips at a slight pout in hope that another pair would meet them.

It was so _unexpected._

Dr. Cockroach just stared at them, longing to complete this unusual mission, but terrified all the same.

"Ah... me? .. I .. I .. I ..." he stammered. He lifted his arms to her waist, but brought them down again - he felt rude, dirty even. Instead, he reached for her delicate wings, stroking them, fascinated when they fluttered against his finger tips, releasing all sorts of energy into the air.

Beth opened one eye and sighed with frustration.

"Ja, Doc. Yu!" she smiled, then grabbed his collar, pulling him down into an uncontrollable kiss.

**WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOO**


	4. Chapter 4

**Another pile of fluf for you all! I know it's all lovey dovey doc and Beth, but that's all I can write!  
Anyway, this is kinda a song fic, but you will notice that some of the lyrics are changed to suite a guy singing it.**  
**This one is rated T for kinky scenes at the end, I wanted to see how uncomfortable I could make you all feel XD**  
**Enjoy!**

Dr. Cockroach didn't know what to do, how to help, or whether to just leave the situation alone. But one thing he was currently certain of, was that Beth was tipsy, and on the verge of becoming drunk... again.

All he could do was sit and watch as she downed each glass of wine without even thinking about the consequences of her actions.

Her depression was growing worse since they had visited her 'parents' and she was now, officially an alcoholic.

There was no doubt that our good doctor had tried to stop her, but every time he did his beloved Beth entered a screaming fit and wouldn't shut up until he gave her the glass back; like a baby wanting its bottle.

He watched with sad eyes as she tipped her head back and poured the the content of yet another bottle down her throat.

The doctor was angry and hurt by her depressed drinking, but tried not to show it. But it was one of those days when he just couldn't control his emotions.

His antenna twitched when Beth dropped the bottle to the floor out of drunken bordem.

But when she reached for yet another bottle from the shelf, something snapped. Dr. Cockroach slammed his clenched fist down on to the table, stunning the room into silence. Even the scientists on the other side of the wall had gone completely quiet, listening intently.

"That's enough!" he barked. He quickly got up, grabbing his girlfriend by the wrist and dragging her back to her cell. Once the door was locked, Dr. C turned to Beth.

Her eyes were dazed and confused, her hair messy. Her chest rose and fell with her frequent hiccups. The doctor thought she looked almost cute.

_Almost._

"What the hell are you playing at?" he yelled.

When Beth didn't reply he decided to carry on and get his point across.

"I know your upset at the moment, but that is no excuse to start drinking 24/7! Do you have any idea how much harm you are sub consciously inflicting on your body, especially your liver?!"

Beth, however, wasn't listening to his rant, and was beginning to sing. Her singing always calmed the doctor down, it always had an odd effect on him.

_"Once upon a time, a few mistakes ago."_

Beth walked over to her love and placed her shaky hands on his chest. He half glared, half smiled down at her.

_"I was in your sights, you got me alone."_

After coaxing him, she managed to get the frustrated doctor to twirl her under his arm.

_"You foound me, you foound me, you foound m e!"_

She then began to drag him round in a clumsy waltz.

_"I guess you didn't care, and I guess I liked that. And when I fell hard, you took a step back."_

Beth stepped away, edging over to the door. Her voice began to quite as she intended on finishing the song. She thought she could get away with it.

_"Withoout me, withoout me, withoout m e..."_

She grabbed the door handle, but was pulled back. She felt a firm hand grasp her arm, another tightly clasped around her waist.

_"And she's looong gone, when she's neeext to me. And I reeealiize, the blame is on mee!"_ Dr. C sang. Beths eyes flashed with excitement as they sang together:

_"'Cause I knew you were trouble when you walked iin._  
_So shame on my nowow._  
_Flew me to places I'd never beeen._  
_Just to put me down._  
_Oh, I knew you were trouble when you walked iin._  
_So shame on me nowow._  
_Flew me to places I'd never been."_

The doctor stopped and listened to his girlfriend, holding her close to his chest. She gazed up at him with big eyes and a cheeky grin.

_"Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground... _  
_Oooh, oooooh, trouble trouble trouble!_  
_Oooh, oooooh, trouble trouble trouble!"_

"My dear," the doctor laughed "that sounded like you were having an-"

_"No apologies, he'll never see you cry. Pretends he doesn't know, that he's the reason why._  
_Your droowing_  
_your droowning_  
_your droowning ing ing ing ing._

_Now I heard you moved on, from whispers on the street._  
_A new notch on your belt, is all I'll ever be._  
_And now I see_  
_now I see_  
_now I se e!"_

Dr. Cockroach took over again.

_"She was looong gone, whan she meeet me. And I realize, the joke is on me!"_

_"Hey! _  
_I knew you were trouble when you walked iin._  
_So shame on my nowow._  
_Flew me to places I'd never been._  
_Just to put me down._  
_Oh I knew you were trouble when you walked iin._  
_So shame on my nowow._  
_Flew me to places I'd never been._  
_Now I'm lying on the cold hard ground!"_

Beth climbed up and stood on the bed, whipping her long hair about and playing the air guitar. Dr. C just laughed, giving in to defeat. He could never stay mad at Beth. _Never._

_"Oooh, oooooh, trouble trouble trouble!_  
_Oooh, oooooh, trouble trouble trouble!"_

Beth went silent for a moment, bowing her head solemnly. She knew she had upset her boyfriend, but she'd never thought he cared.

Apparently she was wrong.

_"And the saddest fear, comes creeping in._  
_That you never loved me, or her, or anyone, or anything, yeaaaah!_

_I knew you were trouble when you walked iin._  
_So shame on me nowow._  
_Flew me to places I'd never beeen._  
_Just to put me down._  
_Oh, I knew you were trouble when you walked iin._  
_So shame on me nowow._  
_Flew me to places I'd never beeen."_

They gazed longingly into each others eyes and sang from their hearts.

_"Now I'm lying on the cold, hard ground!_  
_Oooh, oooooh, trouble trouble trouble!_  
_Oooh, oooooh, trouble trouble trouble!"_

_"I knew you were trouble when ya walked iin!"_

_"Trouble trouble trouble!"_

_"I knew you were trouble when ya walked iin!"_

_"Trouble trouble TROUBLE!"_

Beth sat gently on the edge of the bed and breathed heavily, soothing her now sore throat.

Dr. Cockroach sat beside her and watched her every move. Beth began to twirl his twitching antenna around her fingers. He managed to suppress the moan he felt rising, only to find it replaced with a high pitched whine.

He felt a slight heat rise to his cheeks and tiny beads of sweat rolled down his enormous brow as he watched her.

His heart beat quickened, and his palms grew sweaty. The doctor realised that, tipsy or not, he wanted her... and she wanted him just as badly.

He pushed her down onto the bed so that he was leaning over her fragile body.

He momentarily stroked her satin- like wings, tracing each twirl until she shivered from the sensation.

_"I love you..."_ was all she heard him whisper, and she quietly returned the words, sealing the deal with a kiss.

But then Beth's mind went totally blank when he went for her neck with his lips, and she was unsure how to react. But the doctor was satisfied when he heard (and felt) a small moan rumble in her throat.

He kissed her mouth with longing, lust and desire as he fumbled with the buttons on her blouse.

Beth hesitated. Was she ready? She didn't know, so she let the good doctor take charge, and she slowly started on his lab coat.

When her blouse was finally removed from her body, Beth could see that above her the doctor was having a little trouble keeping his eyes on her face. Well, a little is a slight understatement. He was having a lot of trouble keeping his eyes on her face.

Suddenly she felt something slightly hard brush softly against her thigh as he climbed over her, and Beth and Dr. Cockroach blushed, for they both knew what it was.

But then Beth smiled deviously as she grabbed his antenna again and started making a pumping action with her hand. The doctor growled and pushed her further into the bed as he started on the task of removing her jump suit bottoms. All the while Beth twirled his antennae round her fingers, kissing them continuously.

"Beth..." she heard the doctor moan in her ear, before attacking her neck again with feverish kisses.  
She stroked the back of his exo skeleton and closed her eyes.

She was ready.

She pulled his head away from her flesh, ignoring the pout of disappointment in his face, and turned his head to her, looking him straight in the eyes.

"Doc?" she asked, stealing another hot kiss from him.

"Yes?" he asked hopefully, praying that she hadn't had a last minute change of mind.

Beth helped him remove her own trousers before unbuckling his belt and ripping his tartan pants and turtle neck off, leaving them both in nothing but their underwear.

She readied her self for him, then gently took his impatiently shaking hand and gingerly guided it to her left breast, where he was, oh, so tempted to press down on her soft flesh.

Then, finally, Beth whispered the two words our sinful doctor had been longing to hear from her for months...

_"Take me.."_

He chuckled and shook his head, as if her saying it was pointless.

"Oh believe me, my dear," his mouth curved into a smile only a mad scientist can conjurer as he gave into his earlier temptation, satisfied with the wavered moan she released "I intend to!"

And, later, when Beth breathed the doctors name and he groaned hers in reply, she relished in the knowing fact that she, she had managed to bring him down to his knee's (quite literally!) - the best dancer she knew, was now begging her for mercy.

But as he begged for her mercy, he also made her promise not to give it. And she obeyed, not sparing a thought for how the worlds greatest genius contradicted himself in such a way that almost worried her. Had he lost himself to her?

She hoped so.

**_You all feel veeeery aawkwarrddd!_**** XD LOL hope you liked it! I'll do some action ones next, so PLEASE GIVE ME SOME IDEA'S! Also my next one's will involve all my new OC's so yeah.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Music Shuffle, some follow on, most don't. I might do more soon!**

_**Angel Street - The M People**_

When he first saw her, it was instant love. Despite the fact that Beth had fallen into him, her face buried into his chest, she was beautiful. And as they got to know each other, he found himself falling deeper in love with her. She was such a confident, strong young woman, and she didn't care about what he was, she stood on her own two feet and cared for him. To sum her up - _perfect._

_**Touch the Sky - Julie Fowlis**_

Beth had never felt so free, as she lifted off the side of the building, her hair blowing in the wind, her wings fluttering like those of a butterfly. The general had tried to stop her - _Ha! Fat chance of that happening!_

_**Paradise - Cold Play**_

The monsters had never taken such a holiday that it would actually show them how much they truly mean to each other. Beth had been part of the team -the family- for 3 months, and she felt more loved, more special, than ever before. The group sat together around a camp fire, Susan shielding them from the cold as Link, Lady, and Wolfie cuddled into her, Bob keeping her company on her hand. Beth sat beside the doctor, and finally gave into temptation. She had longed to do this for so long, and she felt a storm inside her heart. A love storm, just for him. She leant over and gently kissed his cheek, and then she was gone, flying off into the night to think, feeling a huge weight lifted off her shoulders. All Dr. Cockroach could do was stare after her.

_**Judas - Lady Gaga**_

Being a strong Christian, Beth made it her job to get the whole group going to church. She wanted them to try, at least once. Just for her. Susan was a little reluctant at first, still feeling rather guilty about destroying the last church she had been to. But all went well, and Monger was just thinking of making it a weekly thing. Sadly, that all changed when Bob and Link got into a bit of an argument about how many brothers Jesus had, and when Dr. Cockroach tried to hush them, well, it didn't end very well for him. Beth sighed as she dragged Link from the church by his dorsal fin. _Never again_, she thought.

_**One More Night - Maroon 5**_

Dr. Cockroach stared down at Beth as she lay on the bed. Cool beads of sweat ran down his large forehead when she moved slightly, her curves having an indescribable effect on him. His antenna twitched, and, as if in response, Beth's wings fluttered against the pillow, a grin spreading across her face.  
"I-I don't want you doing this, if your not ready.." the doctor whispered, secretly hoping she would give him the answer he wanted. Beth giggled, leaning up and pulling him down to her by his collar. He gasped at the sudden movement. She planted a hot kiss onto his shaking lips and breathed.  
"Don't worry doc" she smiled a smile he had never seen from her "It's only one night, what's the worst that could happen?" And with that, the doctor made it a night neither of them would ever forget.

_**Apologize - Timbaland**_

It was one night. _One night._ It couldn't have - could it? The doctor watched as his love cried. He stared at her stomach. Now that he looked closely, examining it from all angles, he saw the small bump. This was all his doing. How could he be so stupid? He knew the risks, heck he knew them all.  
"I'm so sorry." he mumbled "But I guess it's too late to apologise.."  
Beth shook her head, giving him a watery smile. She gently took his hand, pressing it against her belly. His frown broke into a small smile, and Beth's smile grew.  
"Are you really apologising for this?"

_**My Heart Will Go On - Celine Dion**_

What is love, without receiving it in return? Beth wondered this as she gazed at him across the room. She'd been with the monsters for almost 5 months, 5 months of torture. _Why can't he love me back? I need him._ It was true, she truly needed him, more than even she knew. She was hopelessly in love with him, and it broke her heart whenever she thought about how they were just friends, and nothing more. But another thing she didn't know, was that she was going to spend the rest of her life with him. And that right at that moment, Dr. Cockroach was thinking the exact same thing about her.

_**Born This Way - Lady Gaga**_

How had this happened? She was leading a normal life, a happy life, and she was ripped cruelly from it, and put in a facility with a bunch of misfits. But it didn't take Beth to realise, she was a misfit just like them.

But when Dr. Cockroach ran the tests, and the results were printed, Beth got the biggest shock of her life. She was part of an advanced human race, and she was born this way. And something her new friends helped her to cope with, was that she had no reason to be ashamed of herself.

_**Left my heart in Tokyo - Mini Viva**_

Susan knew as soon as she did it that she had made the right decision. And with the help of her best friends, she soon discovered that dumping Derek was the best possible thing she could ever have done! She rejoiced in the fact that she, she, was strong enough. All those years she had been falsely lead on by that jerk, and she thought he truly loved her. Oh how wrong she was, and she had to discover this when he cruelly left her in the time that she most needed him. But the wonderful giantess, hero of earth, knew. She knew that she didn't really need him, and it was all just an illusion. With her new life, she was happy.

_**Never leave you - Tinchy Strider ft. Amelie**_

(Dr. C's POV)

She left. She left, only saying goodbye before she fled.  
_I love her.  
_I couldn't take it. My whole world fell apart around me, taking that wonderful woman with it. I just couldn't understand why she went, she had such an amazing life here. Or is that just what she led us to think. To hope. She said she had something to do, something to finish. A promise to complete. I just prayed that there was no other man involved. I couldn't bare it if she was leaving us, leaving me, for someone else. Some other life. But those words. The last words she whispered to me as she untangled her arms from my neck.  
_'I will never leave you.'  
_And she was true to those words. She came back.

**_Jessie's Girl - Glee Cast_**

He watched them with envious eyes. He knew that there was nothing going on between the two, but he knew that pig of an amphibian had a crush on her. Heck, he himself had a crush on her. What would she ever see in that dumb ass? he thought, getting up from his chair and book, retiring to his cell. He stared in the full length mirror. Two bulbous eyes stared back. He wished he could ask himself what she didn't see in him, but he just couldn't. What would she see in him? He was a half cockroach being, his large buggish eyes too much to look at. Why she was happy to stand beside him during an experiment, he didn't know. Taking one last look in the mirror, he smiled a crooked grin. _One day. One day I will tell her. One day she will be mine._

**Hope you enjoyed them!**


End file.
